A number of different types of time-temperature and heat detection devices exist. However, these devices are often not able to effectively measure the total time of exposure to predetermined temperature levels; have limited product life spans; and/or have temperature ranges that are too limited for particular applications. Accordingly, a device is needed that can more effectively measure exposure to temperature over time, over an extended product life span and with a greater temperature range.